No happy ending, no happy beginning
by Serluigamer
Summary: The Baudelaire’s have been adopted by the DeGrace’s. Violet starts to fall in love with Charles DeGrace. But he seems to work with Count Olaf! He’s up to something and it’s up to the orphans to find out what.
1. Guardian DeGrace

**This is a fanfiction. I do not own these characters except for the DeGrace's. All the other characters belong to A series of unfortunate events.**

 _If you're interested in happy endings, then you would be better of somewhere else. In this story there's not only a happy ending, there's no happy begin and only a couple happy things in the middle. My name is Lemony Snicket and it's my duty to tell you the story of the Baudelaire's. Like you may or may not know the parents of the Baudelaire's died in a mysterious fire. The orphans where dropped of at Count Olaf's house. He would be their new guardian. Even though he just wanted their fortune. The kids could use their fortune when Violet Baudelaire would come of age. Violet is the oldest one. Her younger brother is Claud Baudelaire and their baby sister is Sunny Baudelaire. Olaf tried to marry Violet but the plan went wrong and the kids got away. Olaf was following them ever since. He used his disguises so no one would know it's him. Except for the orphans. They where the only one who knew it was him. Olaf was tired and thought of a new, horrible plan. I assure you, it's only going to be unfortunate. So if I where you I would look away._

 ** _Part 1_**

 _Guardian DeGrace_

 _It was a sunny Monday. The kids where at their new guardian's home. The home of the famous Charlie and Jacqueline DeGrace. They had a son Charles. Named after his dad. And his dad's dad. And his grandfather's dad. And so on. The orphans thought they where finally happy. But what they didn't know what's that Count Olaf had his plan. His plan was so good that even the orphans didn't suspect a thing._

"Oh little cute Baudelaire's! Welcome to your new home! I am Jacqueline!" Jacqueline said. "It's nice to meet you Jacqueline." The Baudelaire's said. "No you are pronouncing it wrong! It's Shakeline, not Jakelin." Jacqueline said. The orphans apologized and went to their rooms. It was a fancy house. Violet shared a room with Sunny because someone had to watch the baby. Claus has a room for himself. His room was a small library. Why was his bedroom a library? "Only guests read books! They're so boring!" Jacqueline always said. Charles, the kid, saw that the Baudelaire's had arrived and knocked on the door of Violets bedroom. "Come in! Violet said. Charles walked inside. "Hi. I'm Charles Dirk DeGrace." Violet smiled. "Hi I'm..." Charles finished her sentence. "Violet Baudelaire. I heard so much about you. When I heard you where going to live with us I was pretty excited. I heard people talk about how smart you where. People are so impressed by that, that no one told me how cute you are." Violet blushed slightly. "Thank you." Charles smirked. "Just pointing out the facts." Someone called them. It was Jacqueline. It was Charlie. "Charles! Orphans! Dinner time!" Charles looked at Violet. "You should probably change. Your clothes are covered in dust." He walked downstairs. Violet changed into clothes that weren't covered in dust. She went downstairs for dinner. Claus was kind enough to change Sunny into better clothes. Once Violet sat down Charles looked at her. "You look amazing." Violet blushed again. Claus looked at Violet and then at Charles. "We've arrived less that an hour ago!" He whispered to Sunny. Sunny reacted with a "Bwelmo." which is baby langue for "get a room". Charlie walked into the room with pancakes, a cooked rabbit, a cooked fish and hard carrots for Sunny. Everyone was hungry so every plate was empty really fast. When they where finished Charlie announced that someone wanted to buy his collecting of miniature windmills from Holland. "They buyer said the money he would give was as big as a fortune." The Baudelaire's didn't like the sound of that. The bell rang. Charles opened the door. "Good you're here. No one knows that we work together." Count Olaf smirked and looked at Charles. "Good." He gave Charles ten dollars. He walked into the room with a fancy accent. "Hello I'm Count Omar. And I'm very interested in windy hills." Charlie looked at him. "Aren't you here to buy windmills?" Olaf smiled nervously. "Yes that's what I said. wind nails." Violet got up and told Charles she needed to talk to him in the kitchen. They started talking and Violet told him everything. And that this man was Count Olaf. Charles smiled. "Don't worry. It's not him. And even if it was him. I'm here to protect you." He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He walked out of the kitchen. "So Count Omar, how do you like the windmills?" "They look ridicules... I mean ridiculously good." Violet sighed and went upstairs. She went into her room and got into her bed. Claus has already put Sunny to sleep. He saw Violet. "Are you okay?" Violet didn't answer. Claus nodded. "Okay I understand. I'll ask again tomorrow. He left and went into his room to get some sleep. Violet closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was happy that Charles had kissed her but she was scared that they would never win from Count Olaf. Violet fell asleep.

Meanwhile Charles walked around the hallways of his home. He showed Olaf everything. Olaf has the perfect plan. He went into the room of Claus and kidnapped him. After that he kidnapped Charlie too.

 _You see. It's not going to be happy. If you want happy, you should read another story. Because this one is only going to be unfortunate and it will ruin your whole day._

 ** _The end of part one._**


	2. The disappearance of Claus Baudelaire

**_Part 2_**

 _The disappearance of Claus Baudelaire._

Violet sighed. She had slept for an hour. It was still dark outside. She went for a short walk searching for the bathroom. She felt someone tapping her shoulder. Her heart went a hundred times faster. She could scream but someone put his hand in front of her mouth. Violet turned around. It was Charles. "Charles. What are you doing here?" Charles smiled. "Well it's my house and I just needed to see you." Violet smiled slightly. "Why did you want to see me?" Violet asked. Charles smiled. "I wanted to check on you, see if you where alright." Violet looked a bit confused. But why did you want to check on me?" Charles looked at her. "Because I heard something. Someone. I think you're right about Count Olaf." Violet smiled. "Of course I'm right."

They heard something fall on the ground. Violet looked at where the sound came from. Claus's room. Violet rushed over to the door and opened it. She looked inside. On the ground where several books. Claus was gone. The window was open. Violet looked around. "Claus!" She yelled several times. He was gone. Charles walked inside of the room. He knew what happened. He knew what Count Olaf did. He saw Violet in the middle of the room. She fell on her knees and cried a little. Charles walked over to her, sits next to her and hugs her. "We're going to find him. It's going to be alright."

 _Well that what Charles said was a lie. A lie isn't the truth. So when I say this is going to have a happy ending, that's a lie. But when I say Violet has feelings for Charles, it's the truth._

Jacqueline stormed into the room. "CHARLIE IS GOOONNNNEEEE!" Charles looked at his mom. "Claus is also gone." Jacqueline screamed and ran away. Charles looked at Violet. "You should get some sleep." Violet looked at him. "But what if Olaf comes after me or Sunny?" Charles smiled. "I'll be a guard. I'll just sit in a chair and watch over you." Violet smiled. "Okay." Violet and Charles went to Violet's room. Sunny was still asleep. Violet laid in her bed. Charles sat in the chair that was standing in a corner next to the window and it was pointed to the door. Violet tried to get some more sleep and eventually turned around and looked at Charles. "I can't sleep. Will you lay next to me?" Charles looked a bit confused. "Are you sure?" Violet nodded. "I'll feel saver. Me and my brother always did it when we're scared. But now he's gone." Charles nodded. He laid next to her. The bed was big enough for two kids so it worked. They were facing each other. Violet smiled. "Thank you." Charles kissed her. Violet blushed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep but Charles didn't. After 30 minutes Charles got up and left the room. He knew Count Olaf didn't need her yet. When he went downstairs he saw Count Olaf kissing his mom. Everything was going as planned.

 _As you can see again. The story of the Baudelaire's isn't a happy story. So I'll tell you once again. Look away._

 ** _The end of part 2_**


End file.
